


Confide in Me

by simulacraryn



Series: Pages of an Unwritten Book [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Gundam Wing Valentines Exchange, Missed Connection, Not Canon Compliant, Operation Daybreak, political maneuvering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AC 188, when sent to put out a small rebellion in outer space, Treize Khrushrenada took the full brunt of a blow meant to kill his team. After a stint in the hospital, Treize has been cleared to return to Earth where he is to report to the Alliance's Medical Staff. He meets a young Medic Trainee by the name of Sally, whose thoughts put his own into question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confide in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexecinz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alexecinz).



> **Author Note:** Due to the way I split up the challenge [gundam wing valentines fic exchange over on tumblr's 'gwcx2'], two people are getting gifts from me, but I forgot to give out a person a challenge, so thus, I am receiving two myself [sorry! Seriously wasn't meaning to be a hog!]. I want to thank everyone and I hope these fics are good for you guys. This one is for @Alexecinz!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm making this a prequel for my Secret Ambitions storyline. 
> 
>  
> 
> I had plenty of fun writing this off the wall challenge, Treize and Sally never truly crossed paths in the series, so I used the Episode Zero manga as a reference point. :)

**Confide in Me:**

Lucrezia Noin moved ahead of her Wing Commander, hurrying down the steps of the space shuttle once they had arrived in New Edwards Base. The young communications officer had been shocked, her training wasn't expected to be this close to death's door itself. Truly, she loathed battle, but she owed her commanding officer and instructor, her very life. So thus, once they returned to Earth, Noin turned to one of the Lieutenants and saluted - “Sir.” 

He returns the salute, assessing her shocked and tired look before shaking his own head. Alliance Captain Charles Whitmore could not believe the age that the European members of the Specials were. This one looked barely old enough to be his own child! - “Cadet,” - He began, wondering why the youngling looked so shocked - “Where is your Wing Commander?”

“He is inside the shuttle, Sir. Doc advised him to limit his movements while Space-Side. I came to request a med-team is brought in to bring him out. Space Travel did not suit Commander Khrushrenada in his current condition. We believe he got hit with a bad case of shock when we broke through the atmosphere” - She was nervous, trying to explain. Captain Whitmore dismissed the young cadet and turned to his right, were one of his lieutenants stood. - “Go find Medical, we need Docs to take the Special's commander to the hospital.”

It was the last Noin heard as she crossed back into the ship, where she looks over at the mismash of Cadets, Special's Officers and of course, Commander Treize Khrushrenada. - “Sir, a medical team is being brought in.” 

The man groggily looks up from his prone position, feeling undignified as a man of his stature within the Romefeller Foundation and as the leader of this particular Wing. However, Treize had to admit he was glad to have listened to General Catalonia in taking Noin with him. She, out of everyone in his group, showed the honest concern about his life. His eyes fall over to Cadet Sebastian Walker, noticing the oft fidgeting strategy specialist moving his way, calculated. - “Commander, may I be of assistance?”

“It would be wise not to move me,” - Treize grunts, the sharp pain in his ribs almost crippling - “Let the medical team see to it. Actually, Noin...”

“Yes, Sir?”

“See that my medical files from L3's hospital are handed to the docs before they try to move me.”

Noin moved around, finding the briefcase where she had put everything away in and sorted through the paperwork until she found the folder. Once it was in her hands, Noin shoved the briefcase back to Treize's adjutant, nodding that it be kept safe. The young, bright eyed cadet moved past the line to the front door. The medics were making their move, a man and a woman – the woman at the head of the line. The Alliance Uniform, certainly under sated compared to the Specials own, bore the medical insignias and the shiny bars that said the woman was a lieutenant.

Noin studied her, the woman was a petite blonde, her hair pulled into a french roll with a few stray strands falling in her face. Certainly the characteristics of someone with Chinese ancestry, but definitely some European in there. Could her parents been colonials? Noin puts the thoughts aside as the medic took the files from her hands.

“I'm Lieutenant Sally Po, Medic and we'll take it from here. I'll scan the information on this file, but I need to know if he was given medication prior to AtBreak.”

“He was allergic to the medication given in the colonies. Limited supply means he's been doing without pain killers since we left L3.” - Noin responds and Sally takes note of it, scribbling it on her scan-comm. The blonde turns to the man, who held a kit in his hand. - “Can't use Tylsem. Use Opsha, three cc's to begin with, ease him out of it. His lungs have to be on fire from the AtBreak. Move him to hyperbaric, make sure he's eased back into gravity before we assess his rib injuries. I'll take these files to Major Dennis.”

Treize watched in wild wonder, studying this Alliance Lieutenant with ease. Despite his pain, Treize could only think, if he should try to recruit her for the Specials. A sharp mind like hers would be useful to both the Specials and OZ. Words by pass him, he hears what they plan to do but his mind doesn't register it. His last sight is that of Cadet Noin, instructing the rest of the troop to follow one of the Alliance's men, to a waiting area. Treize felt his eyes begin to droop, as the blonde Alliance Lieutenant approached his bed, a reassuring hand on his shoulder - “It'll be alright, Commander”

Once Treize's eyes closed, Sally instructed her men to move Treize unto a gurney and right into the hospital wing. She was on a sprint, trying to push out the thought of the other man's inquisitive eyes on hers. She breaks from the team, toward the nurses station – once there, she picked up the nearest station comm and began to send a message to Major Dennis, her direct superior. It was brief, with an attached copy of Khrushrenada's files.

Once done, Sally casually leaned against the station's desk. The Specials unit, she found, were reckless and often found themselves with some dire injuries. But there had been something in the eyes of those Cadets and members of the Specials that Sally could not seem to shake off. There was a God-like admiration for their commander that forced her to imagine what had happened in Space that left all of those, kids and seasoned soldiers alike, so shaken. 

“Lieutenant Po,” - An older gentleman's voice broke through Sally's thought frame. Major Dennis looked exhausted and it showed. Sally nodded respectfully, passing the files over to the older man. - “Ah yes, I just saw his arrival. Thank you, Lieutenant. You're free to go.”

“Yes, Sir.”

˜*˜*˜

Treize opened his eyes, scanning the sterile room with equal parts loathing and self-restraint. He was sick of hospitals, of the prying of nurses and doctors he did not know. In his mind, he can't shake off the encounter in L3 between himself and Leia. The instant connection, but the fact of the matter was, they differed so greatly in faction. She, a member of the Barton Family, colonial rebels and the leading force in the war against the USEA. Treize could only look back at their dalliance with regret that it could never be anything else.

Lost in his thoughts, the bed side comm-link begins to audibly beep. Shifting, Treize reached for the receiver and casually answered. - “Commander, it's Cadet Noin. General Catalonia has already come for those of us returning to Lake Victoria. Walker and I wish you a speedy recovery, Sir.”

He smiles fondly, knowing that the young Baronet would someday herself, be integral in his plans. She proved herself worthy of the honor of joining him in outer space. Her devotion to the cause was admirable, but Treize knew her heart did not belong in the battle field. As for Walker, he already had plans for the young ace… - “Thank you, Cadet. Is by any chance, General Catalonia, with you?”

“Yes, Sir. I'll pass the comm over.”

Treize knew he would be in the hospital for quite a while and it was best he inform the General of his ideas. “Khrushrenada, it is good to hear you're alive.” - Were the first words of Chillias Catalonia. The elder man seemed elated, perhaps even calmer now that his troops were Earth-Side. - “I'm taking the Cadets back to Victoria and I will see your reports once you're actually feeling human.” 

Treize chuckled. 

“Of course, Sir. I was however, calling about a pressing issue. There is an Alliance Medic that interests me, I was hoping to see if I could be authorized to try and get her into our side of matters.”

“Always a keen eye for talent, Treize. Who is this young mind you're scouting?”

“Sally Po, I believe hearing her name.”

There's a moment of silence between both men and Treize is certain he would get shut down for even suggesting they poach talent from the Alliance. - “If you believe she'd serve a purpose as one of our Specials, you have my full blessing to go through with recruiting. However, if she does not wish to pursue a career with us, do not push. I do not want Septem and Ventei on our asses for this.” 

“Understood. Thank you, General. I will report with you if my efforts succeed.”

There wasn't much room for chatter, Treize noted, when the conversation ended. The slow ebb of pain that crept on his sides, however, was enough for the man to hit the button calling for the nurses. His eyes shot towards the door, when he saw the sight of Lieutenant Sally Po and her trusty syringe. She seemed different from the day before, perhaps more rested? Had it truly been a day?

“Morning, Commander Khrushrenada.” She greets, reading his charts and reassessing everything before going through the vitals. - “Everything seems better than yesterday's readings. Commander, I'm going to administer five cc's of Opsha for your pain. We'll also begin adjusting the settings in this chamber so that your body can adjust effortlessly to gravity. The other cadets were taken to rehab directly and it'll be close to a month before any of you can return to active duties for the Specials.”

The usual drill, Treize summarized.

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“Plenty, but none that are to do with the current situation, Lieutenant.” - His charisma shone, as he adjusted to the best of his capabilities. - “Truly, it is a conversation best suited for when you have free time.”

“If you're asking me out, Commander, I'll have to remind you of the proper code of conduct observed by the United Sphere Earth Alliance.” - She began, only to be interrupted by the infectious laugh of Commander Khrushrenada. The man did not seem bothered by her stern looks, or by her composure. He seemed, relaxed, almost unfazed by the fact he'd nearly been killed in action a matter of a week ago. Sally did not comprehend the Specials, but she certainly could respect a man who looked death in the eye and kept his sense of humor.

“No, Lieutenant, I am not trying to breach code with you. I was merely asked by my superior, General Chillias Catalonia, to have a word. To make you an offer, if I must be so candid with you.” - There's that wit riddled sense of humor that Treize graciously carried himself with. Sally stood and Treize feared for a minute that she'd walk away. But why did it make him so frightened? He knew why General Catalonia was recruiting as much as he did. In a few years, if all went the way OZ wanted, Operation Daybreak would occur, effectively wiping out the USEA and creating a new world. One which would be heralded by the Soldiers of Tomorrow, otherwise the Specials and together with the Romefeller Foundation, they would bring peace.

Peace.

God, how warped were they at this point?

But when the click of the door lock caught his ears, Treize noticed Lieutenant Po sitting next to him, attentive in her pose. - “Do share, Commander Khrushrenada, what is this offer from the Specials that you're making me.” - There is a serious tone to the conversation, one that made both of them leery of the other's motives.

“We are actively recruiting to our ranks from within the Alliance. I am extending you an invitation to join General Catalonia and the joint chiefs of the Specials for a dinner affair to serve as an introduction to our programme.”

Sally offered a smile, it was something unlike Treize had seen before. He'd been used to the cold, political grins his surroundings offered. But he'd never seen a smile like that, genuine in nature, unless one counted the ones Noin and Zechs offered each other when they thought no one was looking. Smiles that stirred something within him, a compassion if you must label it. - “I am afraid I'll have to decline, Commander. While I am sure the Specials could use bright minds, I fear as if my life's path isn't intended to cross into yours. I hope you understand, of course.”

“Of course, Lieutenant, it is understandable.”

How he wanted to call her foolish, that her romanticized notion could perhaps lead her to her very death in a few short years. The initiative General Catalonia ran wasn't necessarily to recruit new soldiers, it was to save the lives of those whom they [OZ] believed would be instrumental to the future. A few crossovers had occurred throughout their efforts in recruiting, but it seemed Miss Po was willing to die for her cause. It was regrettable, in Treize's eyes. - “I do hope, Commander, that we make work side by side in the future. Nisi in societate Dei.”

He wanted to hiss at that saying, as the Alliance had brought nothing but pain to his family in many ways. Choosing not to respond with the Alliance's motto would suffice, as he casually slipped into the OZ Motto, the same the Specials adopted until it was time for the major reveal - “Militibus ex Cras” - He smiled, respectfully.

*˜*˜*

**AC 195, Operation Daybreak**

Treize sat in his aircraft, nursing a glass of wine in one hand while Lady Une went over numbers on her Comm-Link. Zechs and Noin had blitzed through various of the USEA's strong holds, Sebastian Walker had secured Corsica Base for the newly christened OZ. Otto Sjöborn was at Zechs' side, as he expected the young Sanquesian to remain. As Une prattled numbers, stations and ranks, Treize's mind slipped to New Edwards Base and what they had done.

Was Sally Po still stationed there?

“Mister Treize,” Une's cold voice broke through his frame of thoughts - “We're close to landing on your ship. Shall I have your dinner prepared?”

“Not yet, Lady Une. I feel as if eating is the last thing I could do.”

If Sally had only listened…

*˜*˜*

“Major Po! It's been confirmed, The Specials have rebranded as the Organization of the Zodiac. They were behind the deaths of Marshall Noventa, General Ventei and now we just recovered Septem's body not too far from the base.”

The words of her Captain forced Sally to grit her teeth. Many of the Alliance's delegates died on that plane, including Colonel Dennis, her mentor. She seethed with revenge, her heart hurting as she remembers that fateful day in AC 188, when she'd been offered to join the damned Specials.

Treize Khrushrenada knew exactly what was going to happen on this very year.

Slamming her fist into the head rest before her, Sally turned to the driver, another Lieutenant and gave out her orders - “We need to head straight to New Edwards, if they detonate...”

“It'll be a nuclear catastrophe, almost to Chernobyl levels.”

Sally hissed, turning to the other information dweller - “If we die, gentlemen, we died knowing the world isn't a barren wasteland. If we make it out alive, then by God… OZ will feel exactly what we can do.”

She was glad she hadn't fallen for his clever charm back when he wanted her to.


End file.
